In the field of computational biology, an important emerging subspecialty is the use of intelligent systems in support of molecular biology. Techniques drawn from artificial intelligence, machine learning, intelligent databases, qualitative and quantitative modelling, parallel computing, and robotics are being successfully applied to problems in genetics, protein structure, molecular evolution, development, and many other problems in biology. Following on the success of the 1993 First International Conference on Intelligent Systems for Molecular Biology in Bethesda, we propose to host the second conference in the series at Stanford University, Palo Alto, California, on August 14 through 17, 1994. We propose again to bring together computer scientists and biologists for cross-disciplinary exchange of results and ideas. The conference will consist of rigorously refereed papers, posters, demonstrations, an archival proceedings, tutorials, and invited speakers.